Everything he could ever want
by Abhraja
Summary: During the execution of his program, Yuri falls and injures himself. Because of that he is forced to pass the convalescence between the sore leg and the paranoia his head makes for him. From the text: The bundle moved and from that came out Yuri's head. Viktor decided to tease him: -Ehi! How long before the cocoon opens? I can't wait to see this stunning butterfly!-


**Ehi! How are you?**

 **I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **English is not my first language… so I'm sorry for errors.**

 **Feel free to correct me if something is wrong, you will really help me!**

 **I do not own nothing.**

 _ **Everything he could ever want.**_

When Viktor came home that evening, instead of the figure of his loved Japanese, he found, huddled in the corner between the couch and the wall, a bundle made of blankets from which was sticking out a leg.

Not just any leg, but **The** leg, that leg that Yuri had to keep still for less than a month.

After a sudden fall, in the middle of the free program, the black haired was sore, but, fortunately, he could finish the exercise.

Because of the pain Yuri not only got a low score, but the only thing he won was a medical examination.

Even if the doctor had reassured both the males saying that it was not a serious injury, Yuri was progressively falling into depression. And he could not hide it.

Viktor was annoyed by this situation.

That boy kept getting all sensitive and he could not comfort him as much as he wanted.

Nearly not even his jokes about his role of "sweet nurse" didn't work.

The bundle moved and from that came out Yuri's head. Viktor decided to tease him:

-Ehi! How long before the cocoon opens? I can't wait to see this stunning butterfly!-

The boy did not answer, but the light blush on his cheeks was enough to make the Russian happy.

-It's only two more weeks, then you can come back on the ice..-

Yuri did not answer that, but he put his face in his knees and something like a huff comes out from his mouth-

-What if I don't want to come back?-

The words arrived muffled to the silver haired boy's ears. He opened his eyes for a moment and then an other little smile formed on his lips.

-You say the same thing every time something does not go as planned.-

Viktor caressed the black haired boy's head that was still the only part outside the blanket (except the leg).

With a rude move from his hand he was free from the bundle and leaning the same hand against the seatback of the couch Yuri was able to stand up.

Hopping he went to the kitchen and there he started to remember.

There was a beautiful sun that day and Yuri couldn't wait for the competition to stop, taking his boyfriend's hand and let himself "being forced" to take a walk with him.

But life had other programs that afternoon for them.

 _He'd just started the second part of the program._

 _He was tired, but he wanted to make his coach proud, hoping to see his proverbial mouth shaped like a heart, when, for no reason, the picture of a sad Viktor snuck violently in his mind._

 _His heart skipped a beat._

 _He could not explain that thought, but that intrusion distracted and disturbed him so much he could not control himself at the moment of the jump._

 _He could not breathe right, so when the public and commentators was expecting a combination's jumps (a quadruple toe-loop and a triple flip) what they saw was a violent fall that kept him on the ground a few seconds. Seconds that felt like ages._

 _But in the end with willpower and the decision to put a smile instead of that lovely worried expression on Viktor's face, he got up and not without pain he could finish his program with the public's thunderous applause._

 _When Yuri left the ice, the only thing he could think of, again, was the fear he could disappoint his lover._

Sighing, the boy opened his eyes, coming back to the kitchen and realizing his boyfriend was sitting next to him.

And he was staring at him.

The Russian did not understand what had happened.

It was so un-Yuri-like distracting on the ice in that way.

Now, though, he only wanted Yuri to feel better.

For this reason, he would have done anything.

Yuri took a breath and spoke:

-All of a sudden you come in my mind.- Viktor was confused. -But not as usual.- He hunched his shoulders. -You were sad, you were crying… it was devastating.- He finished.

The other man opened his eyes wide and they got wet.

He could not say a word.

He just felt terrible.

Inadvertently he was the one who made his lover wounded.

A quiet tear falls on his cheek, while he was watching Yuri (red in the face) who seemed not to have intention of looking in Viktor's light-blue eyes with his own.

It was his own fault if Yuri was hurt, but he was not able to stop the wave of happiness he felt in knowing how essential he was for the black-head.

He squeezed his hand hard and he went to the fridge, taking eggs, meat and a pack of rice from the cabinet to the left of the appliance.

Viktor knew very well how to make his boyfriend happy.

It was dinner time after all…

Yuri got out of the chair and he tried to go out of the room, jumping with the healthy leg, when a resolute grasp on the wrist made him stop, pulling him back, bumping into something solid that had to be Viktor's chest.

He felt himself closed in a tight hug.

Even redder than before, he turned around his arms that wrapped him, directing his glance on the food on the table.

It was clear what they would have for dinner.

Viktor did not know that, but in his life Yuri kept wishing only three things: a rich bowl of Katsudon, Viktor and feeling that kind of love that grabs your hand while you're escaping and draws you in, not wanting to let you go.

Yuri with tears in his woody-eyes, in that moment understood he had everything he could ever want.

Now he did not have to be worried to be a burden.

Now, between bowls of Katsudon and Viktor's unconditional and authentic affection, it would not be hard to recover.

He'd be back soon on the ice, right there, where Viktor's heart was waiting for him.

 **Please, let me know what do you think about my story! :)**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Abhraja**


End file.
